Felices 21
by Tini Black
Summary: Alice me entrego un papel y una cajita misteriosa de parte de mi novia… ¿Qué demonios tramaba Nessie?, era mi cumpleaños y ella no estaba ahí. ONESHOOT JxN


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer… pero HOY le pertenecen a MI LOBITHA ALPHA por una historia de mi autoría que es para ella celebrando su primer año como escritora.

Summary: Alice me entrego un papel y una cajita misteriosa de parte de mi novia… ¿Qué demonios tramaba Nessie?, era mi cumpleaños y ella no estaba ahí.

* * *

"Felices 21"

* * *

Era un día especial para mí, no todos los días se cumplían 21 años y no me podía quejar tenía una vida maravillosa, unos amigos que darían la vida por mi y lo mejor de todo una novia simplemente encantadora.

En el piso de abajo se escuchaban los invitados llegar y por el olor pude distinguir que la familia de mi novia había llegado, pero su esencia no se encontraba por ningún lado. La puerta de mi habitación de abrió de golpe para dejar entrar a una hermosa mujer con un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver perfectamente su abultado vientre.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto con una sonrisa que me izo recordar a mi madre en tantas fotografías que había visto. –Deja acomodarte esa corbata- me miro un segundo y yo seguía perdido en su rostro -¿Qué tanto me vez Jake?-

-Es increíble cómo te pareces a mama aun con ese extra de cuerpo que tienes- me pego en el hombro

-Supongo que es un cumplido viniendo de ti hermanito-

-Te vez hermosa Rachel, por una vez en su vida el idiota de Paul a hecho algo bien al imprimarse de una mujer como tu- la tome en mis brazos percatándome de no hacerlo con mucha fuerza y un leve sollozo se escucho –¿Estás llorando?, Paul me matara si sabe que te hice llorar. Y créeme no quiero morir, no aun, tengo mil cosas que experimentar- le sonreí solo para que ella lo hiciera también, y lo logre

-Anda baja hay mil personas esperando al alma de la fiesta- hice una mueca de disgusto –Ness llegara en unos minutos, Bella dijo algo así como que quería venirse en su auto y nadie pudo convencerla de lo contrario, ya sabes lo persistente que es Nessie cuando se lo propone.

Volví a sonreír y baje con ella tomada de la mano, pude distinguir a toda la familia Cullen incluyendo Rosalie, a los chicos de ambas manadas.

Después de los abrazos efusivos y calurosas felicitaciones deje a todos tras de mí.

-¿Dónde está Nessie?- una voz ronca salió de mi cuando me dirigí a Bella

-Se suponía que vendría directo para acá. Se monto en su auto y no dio más explicaciones solo me dijo- _mama pon tu escudo por favor_- una perfecta imitación de Ness salió de los labios de Bella- y se marcho sin decir nada, pero dijo que vendría tan pronto se desocupara-

-No puedo creer que precisamente hoy tenga cosas que hacer y no llegue temprano-

Mi suspiro se escucho posiblemente en toda la casa. La única persona que quería que estuviera conmigo en ese momento no estaba.

Pasaron más de dos horas y Ness no llegaba, me parecía absurdo que Edward no estuviera como loco tratando de salir a buscarla y ahí fue donde me callo el 20*.

Edward sabía algo.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Dónde está Nessie?-

-Estoy en las mismas que tu Jacob no puedo leer la mente de nadie, pero confió en Alice. Si Ness estuviera mal o en peligro ella me lo diría-

-¿Alice sabe donde esta?-

-Supongo que sí, se pasó toda la tarde con ella-

-Iré a hablar con ella- y al girarme el duendecillo estaba tras de mi

-¡Jakeeeee!- grito dando saltitos y jalándome del brazo

-Alice tenemos que hablar-

-Antes tienes que abrir los regalos Jake- me deje llevar aun encontrar de mi voluntad sabía que no podría contra Alice Cullen

-¿Después de esto me dirás donde está Nessie? – puso los ojos en blanco

-Si Jacob ahora cállate y empieza a destrozar envolturas-

Me dieron increíbles regalos en su mayoría ropa por obvias razones. Los regalos de los Cullen fueron exagerados cosas que no podía aceptar por su valor monetario. Pero el cometario de Emmeth fue lo que me izo doblar las manos…

-Jacob si aceptas los regalos que te dieron tus amigos y familiares, ¿Por qué no los de nosotros?, ¿Acaso no nos consideras parte de tu familia?- hizo pucheros como si de un niño pequeño se trataba, pero me desarmo por completo y los acepte sin ninguna objeción.

-Hasta que haces un comentario inteligente hermanito- se escucho la duendecito decir mientras traía mi tarta de cumpleaños…

Cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a ti… después la mordida que termino en batalla de pastel de la cual salí ileso atrapando a Alice de la cintura llevándola a la cocina cargando…

-Ahora sí, dime donde esta Ness- sonrió y me entrego una caja negra de terciopelo y un papelito con una caligrafía excelente que conocí como la de Nessie

-¡Léelo!- ordeno

Todo esto era muy extraño, pero Alice no dejaba de sonreír

**_Amor no te enojes con tía Alice ella solo sigue mis órdenes…_**

**_Te espero en la antigua cabaña frente al lago._**

**_p.d. no abras la caja hasta que te lo pida._**

**_Te amo_**

**_Reneesme C._**

-¿Alice de que va todo esto?- me gire a encarar a Alice, pero esta ya no estaba ahí

Obedeciendo a la nota de la dueña de mi vida, sin pensarlo salí al bosque solo caminando, no quería que al regresar Alice me matara por haber estropeado parte de mi vestimenta.

Segundos después me encontraba en la puerta de entrada con otra nota delante de mí…

_**Llegaste a un punto sin retorno lobito ^^**_

_**¡Entra!**_

_**Espero que no hayas olvidado la caja…**_

_**Nessie**_

Abrí la puerta con un poco de temor, cuando la duende tenía que ver con algo era mejor estar alerta…

-¡Neeeess!, ¡Nessie!, ¿amor donde estas?-

Busque en cada parte de la casa. Hasta que llegue a lo que supuse era la habitación y otra nota estaba pegada en la puerta…

_**¡Bingooo!...**_

_**Cariño me encontraste, ahora lo que debes hacer es…**_

_**Abrir la caja y cuando veas su contenido tu decides si entras o no.**_

_**Recuerda que TE AMO…**_

**_Ness_**

Toque por arriba de la tela de mi pantalón la caja que me dio Alice, la saque y al observarla bien me di cuenta de algo que no me había percatado que de haber sido al revés todo esto ella hubiera pensado que yo le iba a proponer matrimonio y entonces la sangre se me helo.

Abrí la caja poco a poco, no sabía que esperar y definitivamente casi caigo de espaldas al ver lo que tenía la dichosa caja…

Solo la palabra CONDON me revoloteaba por la cabeza, ahora entiendo porque lo del escudo de Bella. Si Edward se hubiera enterado, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Tome el picaporte de la puerta cuando salí del transe total después de abrir mi regalo.

El cuarto pintado totalmente de blanco, con miles de pétalos rojos y blancos regados por el piso y velas encendidas dándole el toque romántico a la habitación. En el centro la enorme cama, con velos cayendo como cascada desde el techo tapando alrededor de la cama y adentro de esa tenue cortina la silueta de mi diosa…

-Ness-

La cortina se abrió solo un poco dejando ver la mano de ella extendiéndose hacia mí. La tome.

-¿Listo para tu segundo regalo?-

Dijo seductoramente acercándose al lóbulo de mi oreja

-No estoy seguro de querer…-

Estaba hablando ya entrecortadamente, pero ella se detuvo.

-¿Me estas tratando de decir querer no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- reí por lo bajo

-No me dejaste terminar… no estoy seguro de querer utilizar el primero-

Me abalance sobre ella y la deje caer en la cama con un sonido sordo. Negué con la cabeza y una risa nerviosa salió de mí

-Quiero sentir tu cuerpo y tu calor a plenitud, sin ningún intruso entre nosotros-

Mire su rostro por primera vez en el día, y baje la mirada ese sostén rojo se le miraba de maravilla. Aunque se miraría mejor sin el.

-Tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades de negación de tu parte-

Nos reímos como locos hasta que aprisiono mis labios…

-Aunque si hubiera sabido que con solo ponerme este conjunto para ti caerías, Lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo-

-No te preocupes amor, este es el momento perfecto-

Ambos sabíamos lo que venía, durante toda mi adolescencia me dedique a soñar con este momento, mi único y primer momento al lado de ella.

Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora mientras que mis manos inexpertas se situaron en su cintura tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus caderas, su abdomen y finalmente sus pechos, comencé a sobarlas y apretarlas por encima del estorboso sujetador que arranque de inmediato, y los tome en mis manos con cada presión que ejercía en su pezón soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer, haciendo que me excitara aun mas e incitándome a continuar con el suave toqueteo.

-Tienes demasiada ropa amor-

Y un sonido desgarrador invadió la habitación, adiós ropa…

-Alice te matara cuando sepa lo que hiciste-

-Arruinas el momento Black, ella sabía lo que pasaría con ellas-

-Así que debió de enviarme desnudo-

Me mordió el labio inferior

-Hubiera sido excelente idea, pero que no supieras a lo que venias lo hacía más excitante-

-Es malo jugar sucio Reneesme-

-Hablas demasiado Jake… Cállate y bésame-

-Se supone que el del cumpleaños soy yo… ¿y las órdenes las quieres dar tú?-

Dije pareciendo molesto

-¿Todo lo tienes que hacer tan difícil Jacob Black?-

-Cállate y bésame Reneesme-

-Así me gusta-

Se aventó como loba en celo a mis labios dándome besos cargados de amor y humedad…

Continuamos así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que mis manos descendieron, pero para esta vez, quitar aquella estorbosa prenda que me impedía tocarla plenamente.

Retire con delicadeza sus bragas mientras besaba su abdomen.

La visión que tenía era hermosa, aun más hermosa que las miles de veces que me la había imaginado de esa forma…

Mis manos llegaron a su intimidad. Toque su clítoris y ella levanto sus caderas y soltó un gemido que provoco una gran presión en mi bóxer.

Y en un movimiento que no me esperaba Ness se situó arriba de mí. Y un gruñido involuntario salió de mi pecho.

-Lo siento amor, la única que disfrutaba era yo y el que tiene que disfrutar eres tu-

Sentí como su mano se deslizaba por arriba de la delgada tela de mi bóxer y después subió y con un dedo tocaba el borde del elástico. Y en un segundo pedazos de tela estaban en sus manos…

Sonriéndome vi como descendía poco a poco besándome el abdomen, hasta que sentí como besaba la punta de mi miembro que ya estaba al 100.

Di un respingo al sentir lo suave de sus labios y recorrer aquella zona de mi anatomía, Ness se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a lamer suavemente cada parte de mi miembro, lentamente desde la base hasta la punta. Casi me vuelvo loco del placer que me producía, increíblemente Ness se lo introdujo todo a su boca y succionando más de prisa sentía que estaba en la gloria, pero no me quería correr dentro de su boca así que decidí terminar con su maquiavélico juego…

Y la situé debajo de mí

-¿No te gusto lo que hacía?-

Decía con pucheritos en el rostro

-¡Claro que me gusta!, pero no toda la diversión me la puedo llevar yo, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy. Ahora tú vas a disfrutar-

Sonreí con malicia. Bese fugazmente sus labios y baje los míos de sopetón a su intimidad y ella abrió la piernas dando mayor acceso.

Aspire el aroma de su centro líquido. Sentí como la sangre se concentraba aun más en mi miembro y crecía aun mas con cada gemido que emanaba de la boca de Ness…

Mi lengua se dirigió a la fuente de su intimidad, permitiéndome degustar uno de los más dulces manjares que había probado en mi vida. Lamia y succionaba todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, mordí su botón levemente e introduje dos dedos de sopetón a su cavidad… a lo que ella respondió con gemidos aun mas audibles.

-¡Jacob!- su voz se distorsiono, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar y acelere el ritmo de las embestidas de mis dedos y como lo esperaba su orgasmo llego llenándome mis manos de ella.

Saque mis dedos poco a poco y bese cada parte de su cuerpo…

_-¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto Jake?... ¡Hazlo ya!- _me detuve a ver su rostro, pero aun seguía con los ojos cerrados recuperándose de su orgasmo. Abrió los ojos de golpe…

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué dices que tardo tanto?-

-No dije nada-

-Sí, acabas de decir _-¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto Jake?... ¡Hazlo ya!- _se sonrojo levemente y mordió su labio inferior. Esa maniobra debería ser ilegal para todas las mujeres ¿es que no saben que nos vuelven locos?

-Lo siento, mi estúpido poder que se sale de control-

Reí ante su invulnerabilidad. Uní mis labios a los de ella comenzando con suaves besos, hasta que se tornaron salvajes… mi miembro acariciaba su entrada rosándolo suavemente por encima de sus labios comenzando un vaivén placentero para ambos… _-¡Estoy lista Jake!-_ escuche de nuevo en mi cabeza. Sabía que lo estaba sus fluidos me llenaban por completo mi miembro asiéndolo más sensible a cada contacto…

_-Demasiada tortura- _escuche de nuevo. Levanto sus caderas y mi glande entro en ella, yo quería hacer las cosas despacio y ella se salía de control –Bien hecho Nessie has despertado al animal en mi- Entre en ella en una sola embestida, pero su grito me aterrorizo y salí de ella igual de rápido como entre.

-¿Estás bien?- Se quedo unos segundos en silencio

-¡Perfecta!, sigamos con esto lobito-

Y de nuevo aprisiono mis labios.

-Te amo Ness-

-Y yo a ti mi lobito-

Ahora con mucho cuidado comencé a abrirme camino en el cuerpo de mi niña, que estaba a punto de ser mi mujer... una leve vibración de su cuerpo se sintió con cada avance de mi miembro en su cavidad, mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos chocolate que cada vez me enamoraban mas… y más.

Un pequeño grito se extendió por toda la habitación cuando finalmente entre en ella. La sensación de estar completo en ese momento me inundo. ¿Cuánto de mi cuerpo aun no conocía?, ¿Cuantas sensaciones se me presentaban en este momento?, Y había dejado de experimentar... Esto era estar en el cielo

Comencé a moverme en ella, despacio, con mucha dedicación y cuidado de no hacerle daño. Ella empezó a disfrutarlo a medida que los segundos transcurrían.

Los gestos de su rostro la hacían ver adorable…

Las respiraciones entrecortadas se convirtieron en fuerte gemidos, a la vez que la velocidad de nuestras caderas aumentaba más y más.

Cambiamos de posición y quedo sentada arriba de mi miembro, la tome de los glúteos, y el choque de nuestras caderas se volvió cada vez más fuerte y placentero… no dejaba de gritar mi nombre entre gemidos.

La unión entre nosotros se sentía tan profunda, fuerte y comprometida, que por un momento pensé que era parte de la imprimación… pero no, esto iba más allá de eso. Era amor.

La bese con locura al sentir que el clímax se acercaba, ahogando sus gritos con más besos.

Y lo sentí. Sus paredes vaginales se contrarían alrededor de mi miembro asiendo el vaivén aun más placentero para mí. No tenia llene de ella comencé a masajear sus senos y me lleve uno a la boca, que al contacto con mis labios se tensaron y un segundo espasmo la invadió era su tercer orgasmo en la noche… mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo al saber que el creador de ese placer era yo.

Segundos después la acompañe disfrutando mi propio orgasmo.

Se tendió sobre mi cuerpo sin separarse ni un centímetro de mí… habíamos hecho el amor de una manera que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar.

Un miedo terrible comenzó a embargarme… Edward me iba a matar en cuanto leyera mi mente. Había prometido no hacer nada con Reneesme hasta que nos casáramos y yo había faltado a mi palabra.

Cuando el miedo se estaba apoderando completamente de mí un pequeño brazo se amoldo a mi torso y sus labios buscaron los míos.

-Eres lo mejor de mi vida Jacob. Feliz cumpleaños te amo-

Una sonrisa invadió mis labios

-Yo también Nessie. Tu eres mi vida te amo cariño-

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Reneesme era mi vida como se lo había dicho y yo me enfrentaría a cualquier obstáculo, y contra cualquiera que nos quisiera separar. Y se que ella lucharía junto a mi por vencer a cualquiera que se interpusiera a nuestro amor.

Y así como Bella y Edward se enfrentaron a las leyes de la naturaleza, nosotros también lo haríamos y saldríamos victoriosos de esta batalla.

* * *

*Me cayó el 20 expresión que se utiliza acá en México para decir "me di cuenta de"… jajaja

_Bueno mi lobitha este es un pequeño regalo para ti…_

_Porque tu siempre nos das muchísimo de ti_

_Y por un momento te quiero regresar un poco de eso que nos das_

_Aunque no sea la maravilla del mundo jejeje el intento se ase_

_No todos nacemos con dones especiales para la escritura y el Lemmon_

_Jejeje TE ADORO KOKO mil besos y FELIZ ANIVERSARIO y ojala vallas por_

_Muchos más te quiere mucho tu amiga_

_Tini Black ^^_

_NTLS Duo Dinamiqo ^^_

_Lii Amor va tmb por ti... xq siempre staz qonmigo_

_  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

_mi mejor amiga LiiQanLu esta nomidada en THE SILVER CUP TWILIGHT AWARDS en la categoria Momento WTF?! con Mi amigo, mi todo, MI HEROE._

_ii muchas escritoras grandiosaz stan VOTEN!!!_

_http://www(PUNTO)thesilvercuptwilightawards(PUNTO)blogspot(PUNTO)com/_

_http://www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/~silvercuptwilightawards_


End file.
